Asriel as ever, asriel as i can
by Blu35Aph1r3
Summary: in the midst of defeat, asriel awakes surrounded by flowers instead as one, and continues to live among st all monsters known to the underground. A human child falls into the underground and it is up to the duo to safely guide them to the barrier so frisk may go back home. they avoid monsters, who's still very discrimitive towards humans, and worst of all. Asgore!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, am i alive? a stumbling thought, I felt really cold, more tired then cold and i felt as if i were shaved clean and thrown into a snowdin river.

I knew i had to wake up sometime, just one minute is all i really need. Maybe *yawn... a couple minutes.

Who am i kidding? not myself any who, I'm clearly in no homelike state. at home i felt nice and warm. no matter where i was in the castle, i felt as if i were nice and curled up in a blanket, near the fire with both mom and dad. I had to wake up, right here and right now!


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note i forgot, Very new still. more at the end_

Asriel found it very hard to wake up

it was a very unique balance of "I dont want to get up!", "Im still tired", and "Its very bright!?". the last one was very new to him. there isn't a lot of light in the underground, and where there is, it was very tolerable to the fullest extent.

"alright, i'll do it" he said, he slowly opened one eye. all bright, even though he was looking into his hands. he got the adrenaline to go for it to the fullest possible way. he quickly opened both eyes, he was.. levitating?. This is very new he thought. he looked around, nothing... but bright white.

"YOU NEED TO STAY DETERMINED ASRIEL!" a voice called out, it rang through his ear drums. not because of volume, but because of a memory. He recognized that voice, it seemed sad, as if the monster yelling was very distraught, crying even.

"PLEASE, MY SON!" a new voice! And they called him son... it must be his parents.

Asriel had no idea what the hell is going on and really wants to go. Suddenly, the already bright white light seemed to get brighter and quickly. as well as a ringing noise pounding through out the young monsters head.

Asriel cried out but his voice had gone, he yelled to the top of his capacity to no change. he felt as if he were going blind, and deaf. he had a multitude of tears flowing from his green eyes. he cried for it to stop until he had blacked out

 _so... hi, havent been around in a very long time, since march. my other story will probably come back if there is more following this channel, but for now its only this. my schedule is very finicky, as i had too much school stuff. but now it is summer, and i will try to put more of an effort to upload, as keeping the mind going is a necessary thing, day to day even if you dont like it. so... my shpeel is over, hope you enjoyed, and ill upload when i want until more do as well./ G-bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_yo, thanks for the feedback man! you know who you are! we did it guys, we got the one like! (props to those who got that reference) Id like to start by saying that I will try to make these chapters longer, I will I promise! TO THE KEYBOARD!_

with a shock, Ariel bolted up from his slumber. He was really out of breath, he was shaking all over, and not to mention that he pee'd himself a little. He hopes that would never happen again.

Asriel looked around, he was embedded with buttercups. A warm light shone onto him, a small breeze whisked the pedals around. What a sight to see!

*Wh..where am I?" he thought. he tries to get up, but his poor little goat head was pounding a mile a minute. It felt asthough that there was a second heart beating within his small cranium. "I think i'll lay here a little longer..." and so he did.

*one hour later

Asriel studied the pedals, its as if they had a mind as there own. They flew around, gracefully. Cutting into the air, also worth mentioning that the air breezing through his fur felt amazing. Nothing he had felt in a long time, even if he didn't know it.

Asriel felt a lot better now, his head had stopped and he felt a force inside him telling him to go find his family, so he tried. He had gotten to his feet and started walking towards an exit. He felt amazing, but before he had left. He took a soft yellow pedal, the biggest one he could find and put it into his pocket.

The next room was as dark as the last, only a small section of light was shining through a hole in the caverns roofing. in the middle stood a flower. A normal one, just sitting there. Looking closer it looked as if it were recently watered, and planted at that. Asriel left this thought and continued into the next. "where am I?" he had still thought, nothing around him had given any clue to where he is. Luckily, into the next corridor there was a torch, he took it off the wall and continued throughout the biome.

 _what did I say in the beginning? I was going to make this longer? well I lied (for now). Expect more later today, and if not tomorrow! AUGHHHHH, I MENT CHAPTER 3, NEVERMIND THAT_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'll explain at the end_

Asriel waved the torch around, Fire...

He remembered something about fire but couldn't put his head around it. something about fire felt very familiar. As his head continued with this thought he accidentally walked into a Froggit, *Sorry..." Asriel quickly apologized and continued around the ruins. Various puzzles awaited further, its was to bad that they were either pointed out very noticeably, or causing no harm.

At that the monsters left him alone. Asriel found various items throughout the ruins, for instance a bow. the bow looked faded and asriel didn't really care to wear it, he had kept it though. all monsters that he faced turned away, or even run away at the sight of the white monster .Did they recognize him? Did they fear him? He didn't have time to care, as he past a block of cheese and a star. Touching the star did nothing and the cheese made him hungry. It looked old and it kinda was stuck to the table.

Asriel heard crying in the distance and ran towards it. it was a ghost "laying" on the ground , It looked sad and somewhat tired. "Hey... you okay there?" Asriel asked. the ghost looked at him, faded, then reappeared upright (taller then asriel). "Howdy! Im asriel" Asriel smiled and waved. "P-Pleased to meet you..." The ghost let out a hand but asriel's just went right through. "Im Nabstablook..." The ghost said in a "very" depressing tone. "Can i please get by?" Asriel asked nicely. "Only if you come back and play later..." Nabstablook requested. "You got yourself a play-date" As asriel said that, Nabstablook faded away. "Don't Forget..."

Asriel past a sign "spider bake sale". he was pretty hungry but didn't have any gold, so he moved on. Another puzzle and item later, he approached a house, an unfamiliar one. He felt very scared, what if the owner of this house was unfriendly or didn't want company. He pulled himself together and opened the front door

"Hello?..." he said quietly. Asriel looked inside the house, it looked familiar but really didn't feel familiar. "ooops, coming right there!" A voice said. A Familiar voice! He looked down the hall and saw a figure coming out of a room, A Very familiar figure.

the duo connected eyes, a stare down. Before asriel and the monster slowly walked towards each other, before getting faster then finally ending with asriel jumping into his mothers arms. "MOM!" "ASRIEL!"

 _well, how about that. a happy ending for this chapter. Alrighty, time to explain my tardyness. i work, i do things for work i sometimes really dont want to do. for example, stay 4 days in yurts (look it up. its a tent thingy) in the middle of the forest, no connection what so ever. still loved it, but it gave me time to brainstorm ideas. to that one follower, enjoy!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors note: I dont really care how much people know about my story, its here, and its something to refer to later. If i get no veiwers, im ok. If it gets WAY to popular, im ok. For now, i know that at least some people are following this. And that is OK. To the Story!_

A long warm hug between the two stayed put forever, Asriel was finally "home". Toriel fell to her knees and wept into her child's shirt. Asriel couldn't keep himself together and also cried. After a good couple minutes of crying, Toriel picked up Asriel and brought him into the living room. Toriel sat onto her chair and Asriel onto her lap.

"I... missed you..." Asriel quietly let out. Toriel responded by kissing asriel on his forehead. "Me too...".

Asriels stomach rumbled, loudly. Toriel quickly noticed and stood up, leaving Asriel on her chair. "I'll... get you something" Toriel lit the fire with her magic and headed towards the kitchen. "that is where i remember fire, i guess.." Asriel thought to himself. He looked into the fire, "How did mom even do that?, Hope she can teach me..."

Asriel quickly smelled something very good, something sweet, but at the same time something savoury. Toriel came back with plates, "PIE!" Asriel bolted out of the chair and sat onto the table. "Someone seems hungry" Toriel said placing a slice infront of asriel. "Thank you" Asriel said before diving into his pie.

"so... what do you remember?" Toriel asked. Asriel put his face out of his pie and thought, "my name, you and dad, This house... in a way, Pie, And..." Asriel had stopped and tried to think of more, until "...Chara...". "theres a lot of things you've forgotten then".

Asriel looked around, trying to remember things. He looked around the room and even down the hall. "What happened to me..." Asriel asked. Toriel's face quickly gloomed, she sat up and went to her chair infront of the fire, Asriel followed bringing his chair from the table, as well as this pie. Toriel just looked into the fire, "If you not comfortable with it, Thats ok mom". "No, Its alright, and it seems you need to know" toriel looked into asriel and sat sadly "this might also answer any more questions you might have..."

 _There we go, short and sweet id like to call it. I really am not a detailed person, and that seems okay for now. If i finish this story (which i plan to) its be something amazing. well, ill try this time to write more later today. Ciao..._


	6. Chapter 6

_quick little tid bit, i wrote a chapter a good couple hours ago, but it deleted. And why? Because i tried to get binding of undertale working on my comp, i deleted an amazing chapter and rekt. Anywho, im done with that game for a good hour, lets write._

This chapter will be a past tense thingy, toriel will be telling a story of how asriel went through the barrier with chara then came back... just some insite...

Toriel and Asgore were sitting on top of the castle looking down at the civilians down below. at the top they could see everything, MTT hotel, A little bit of waterfall, and mountains resting near snowdin. The two were sitting amongst each other, Toriel leaning against Asgores chest and Asgores hand a top her head. The two could stare at the Underground for days.

*We should get back to the children" Toriel suggested with a approved gesture from Asgore. The duo stand up and climb down. *The children are probably hungry, seems about Breakfast anyway" The two make it to their Bedroom, Their balcony has a very nice path to the roof.

Toriel gives a quick kiss to Asgore then goes towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast for their children, Asriel and Chara. *What to make?" she thought. Chara had been feeling pretty down lately. All the homemade medicine that she had made did no trick, and daily check ups with gaster didn't seem to do anything. *Maybe a pie..." Before she could make a decision Asgore Bursted through the door, clearly out of breath . *The... children... are missing..."

"Asriel!" Toriel was yelling through the castle. Asgore went the other way, checking the west side of the Castle, while she took east. *Those Chilren..." she thought. "Children! this isnt funny come out!" She heard Asgore yelling, even though they were still a fair distance apart. She checked their room once more, Nothing. The kitchen again? Nope. The bathroom! not there either. lastly she checked the throne room, the buttercups along the ground were disturbed remorsefully, she quickly got Asgore as they look through the back of the room.

"Asriel!" Toriel shrieked, he was past the barrier, carrying Chara on his back. "How...?"

"Asriel...!" Asgore was very angry now on pounded a heavy fist upon the barrier. "Come back here now!" Asriel just looked back, It was morning, the sun was warm and it was fairly windy. "I can't, I need to take Chara home..." Asriel said, Toriel could see that he had been hurting for his friend, She knew that Chara was ill, but seeing her on Asriels back. She looked really pale, she was probably not going to make it to noon. "she needs to go home, it was her last wish... and I promised I would, And i wont break that!" Asriel turned himself around, adjusted Chara on his back for comfort, then walked back more.

"Wait!" Toriel joined Asgore near the Barrier. "You dont need to, its very dangerous. they havent seen a monster in a century, they will get the wrong idea about you".

"Mom..." Asriel turned towards them one last time. "I need to bring her back home..." Asriel said, tears quickly forming in his eyes. "how would you feel?... If I was with Charas parents... and, died... You would at least have wanted to know, and i know that Chara would do that for me..." Asriel was quickly tearing up, as well as the two at the barrier. "I promise i'll make it back home too..." And with that note Asriel ran down the mountain as fast as he could, leaving his parents waryfull, concerned, and scared for him.

*One hour later

The two were still at the barrier, they had been waiting for a long time, didn't even move from their spots they had been left. Toriel had been practicing every magic healing spell in case, and Asgore hadn't honestly did alot, just sat around, angrily, and moped. "You know, if anything happened." Asgore had said under his breath, just loud enough for toriel to pick it up, "It would be your fault!"

 _Sorry, have to end it there. my keyboard is getting weird, I want a thingy, like the last charactor typa thingy but it keeps giving me the È symbol, im gonna fix that, also its pretty late, more later today i would say._


	7. Chapter 7

_Lettttsss get riiighhhhhhtt, into the newwwsss._

this still is a past vision thingy, cont. from the last chapter. just to clarify.

Toriel quickly got offended by asgores opinion. "What exactly do you mean my fault?". Asgore looked at Toriel with eyes that actually felt as if he were staring into her soul "If he were attacked by the humans, A very scary thought. But, very plausible. from what you've taught him, he wouldn't fight back". Toriel sat and thought, Asgore was right...about everything...

"Even if that were true, you took the time to teach him how to FIGHT, He would rather SPARE, and that is his own decision" Toriel had to point out, Asgore sat and thought. "He wasnt much of a good fighter at that" Asgore said. Toriel, no matter how much she wanted to back up her son, she knew that was true. She taught him well.

The duo, still waiting to the barrier, looking out towards the mountain side, they could still see their young goats foot prints, pressed against the soft ground of overground soil. It was still very bright out, it had to have been noon. Lunchtime,... "they didnt even have breakfast" Toriel thought. She thought of all the best possibilities of consequences. what if, they understood? What if, the humans accepted that he didn't kill chara and had been bringing her home?. What if she made it and had professional doctors help her out. Ideal,... but very poor possibilitys.

In a sudden instant, they see that the ground near the barrier started to shine, Bright. Toriel knew from her own magic that someone was trying to teleport there. "that has to be Asriel" Asgore said in a happy tone, "He's alive!"

Suddenly the Goatly figure spawned in front of them. The two's expressions quickly changed from overjoyed to horrified. Asriel stood at the barrier, barely conscious, and riddled with arrows peircing throughout his body, Red. The two were so shocked that they really did not realize that he had grown significantly. he stood, unconscious for a little while, then started to walk with what little energy he had to get across the barrier. which he had succeeded, but as soon as he had crossed, he fainted into the arms of his father.

"Asriel!" Asgore cried out, Toriel was still in shock, the two had tears flowing from their eyes, "His room, Now!" Asgore started running to the childs room, Toriel followed. She saw that he left a very bright trail of blood, she tried to take that thought out, but that is all she saw. Her own son was bleeding to death.

Asgore rested his head gently onto his bed, Toriel shortly joined the two, Hands full of her medicines. She had dropped them onto the floor, they were in nice strong jars so they didnt break (THANK GOD!). she scrambled to find a heavy painkiller, she did find one. She stood up towards her child, he was breathing very faintly, the bedsheets were soaked in goat blood.

She applied the Painkiller immediately, after that she had used her own magic to control her sons heart rate, a bright blue beam from her hands shone onto her sons chest."Asgore!, you need to start pulling out these arrows, and quickly!" Toriel yelled at her husband, who nodded and went right away to the job, pulling the arrows one by one and throwing them into a pile.

After the arrows were removed Toriel quickly used another magic to fill the wounds with her own blood and Muscle matter, Very painful for her but right now Asriel was their #1. After all the wounds were taken care of, Toriel fell due to her lightheadedness, she had never felt like this before, she was covered with sweat, tears, but mostly blood. Her sons blood, the worst kind of blood a parent would ever want to be covered by.

They heard asriels breathing pick up, but not by much. he was waking up. "Asriel?..." Asgore said, as Toriel was way to under the weather to say. "Im fine now" Asriel had said "but i know i wont be for long".

Asgore had been searching through the jars of medicine on the ground and gave Toriel a couple of Health replenishes, she got up slowly and saw that her child was awake, she felt ever so happy for that.

"we have a couple of questions if you would Asriel?" Asgore asked, which Asriel nodded. "what... happened to you?" "The damage or the... new me?" "You..."

"I was inside the village, there was a meadow of bright red flowers Chara had told me about. She had told me in this bed that, she wanted to be with those flowers" Asriel told as his parents listened. "the villagers had seen me put Chara down onto them, they quickly started to attack... and before i had put Chara down she had awoke..." Asriel had to take a deep breath, then let the air out through his nose, he had tears going out his own eyes, his parents seemed to have been "all cried out" though.

"Chara... gave me her soul... it was very strong. It changed me into this new form. An adulty, form of myself. And this quickly scared the civilians of this village," Asriel had been going on. "They attacked me, as if i were a villain, this confused me the most. I was bringing a friend back home and the just, attacked out of fear. After a couple blows, i decided to come back here, I did make a promise" Asriel stopped and looked at his parents. "And you never break a promise." Toriel added.

Asriel tried to get up but quickly fell back in agony, "Oh, sweety. wait a while, at least a couple days" Toriel layed Asriel back down. Asriel had been in nothing but underwear right about now, so the wounds on his body were visible, and slowly spilling out blood. "My Magic!" Toriel had said. Asriel laughed, "I guess times almost up ,huh?"

"Asriel!, never say that again!" Toriel had said seriously, but Asriel had taken it as a joke and laughed, "Dont you see? times sadly up" Asriel had said but quickly started to cry. "Im dying Mom! I can't live! You cant save me no matter how much you try!"

"Well im going to have to try even harder than i already am!" Toriel had yelled back at her son, while poor Asgore Really didnt want to butt in. "Mom, im sorry! but, Im going to die! I have one wish though." Asriel pointed a finger towards the throne room. His hand quickly fell though as he pulled his hands towards his chest, sadly making his wounds open up.

Asriel quickly started to bawl his eyes out, his nose was running, and he let out a couple of coughs, Bloody coughs. "If... im going to die... I want to be amongst flowers,... like Chara..."

Asgore had lifted his son up from his bed, The family were all crying their eyes out, They left the poor goats room and knelled amongst the flowers, Asriel had rested his head up, looking at the sunlight as well as the dancing flower pedals. "Beautiful..." he said.

The parents were holding their child, Toriel at his head and Asgore on the other side of Asriel, holding the bottom of his back.

"Mom... Dad...?" Asriel lifted his head up some. They duo could see that he was already turning to dust from the feet upward. "Promise me one thing?" Asriel had turned from one monster, to at least half a monster, losing the bottom half of his body. Toriel and Asgore holding both hands of their child. "That... every new human..." Asriel had lost so much mass already, that all that was visible was his chest, head, hands, and one gray looking soul.

"That falls into the underground... is not seen as enemies,... but as friends..." And with that note, Asriel was reduced to nothing but a fairly used soul, laying amongst the flowers and a piles of monster dust...

 _Holy... Moly... i loved writing that, god damn... Alrighty now, i really want feed back so please comment is you made it this far. I need to know is my quality is there, i got one fake mean comment, one genuinely accepted comment, and one comment driven by late night Filthy Frank Binge watching (It is very cringe, + its my own RIP)_

 _Soooo... seeeya in the next chapter._

 _PS: i really want feedback, positive or negative. i want all of it!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow... last chapter could've been a lot better if i were a better author, jeez. IM TRIGGERED XXXXXXXXXXX. anyone mad at all the Dank Meme stuff in you tube, cuz im not!_

We done that back in time stuffs, so back to the present!

Asriel sat in his chair, empty plate and holding back tears, that was some powerful story, to bad he couldn't remember any of it. Now it just seems awkward to even try to say anything about it. Toriel sat in her chair, nice and gloomy lookin, she had told the story many times without crying, but this time was incredibly weird. She saw her child bleed throughout the castle and die into her arms, and here he arrives, unscathed and good as new.

Asriels one instinct that felt perfect was to give her mom another big hug. "Mom?..." Asriel said, releasing the hug and sat onto his mothers lap. "I sounded like a total jerk and I am sorry about that..." He said. "It's alright my child..." Toriel wiped tears from her eye and playfully messed the hair on top of Asriels head, "Im sure that it was a heat of the moment statement, I accept your apology"

"Dad seemed like a jerk as well" Asriel pointed out. "I entirely agree, it was completely out of context. I mean, you are a good kid and dont like to see anyone hurt, and that is what makes Asriel... Asriel"

"So... did you keep your promise?" Asriel asked, Toriel nodded and smiled. "But of course!, many children after Chara fell into the ruins and i helped them off the ground and gave them a house to live in". Asriel remembered what he had found in the Ruins, A red ribbon and decided to show mom. "Well... who did this belong to...?" As he took out the Faded hair piece. Toriel quickly went from a happy funny mom, to a disturbed somewhat mad face.

"Where did you get this?!" Toriel asked, Asriel somewhat wanted to jump back after that question, he was startled. "well... it was in the ruins, i found it when i got here, honest..."

"Was it just this?, did you find anything else?" She asked, Asriel took out the toy knife and showed it, Toriel had them back in her hands and Asriel saw that she had literal flames develop in her eyes.

"Mom..." Asriel said, Toriel had stormed out of the kitchen and headed downstairs. "MOM!" Asriel followed his mother, running down a hall before seeing her in front of a big purple door, asriel has out of breath. "Mom...! what... are you doing?..."

"we need to see your dad! and quickly!" Toriel opened the door and Asriel felt a nice cool breeze coming into the door, the duo leave the ruins.

 _Uh Oh, someones in trouble, and its probably me because of these very short chapters... Im sorry to those who think this, im trying! (no im not..., well, not as much as i could be) but i'll try to make longer chaps. i promise, + My schedule may change from 6 "Chapters" a week to 4, because of Stupid, Pokemon GO. DONT GET IT, ITLL HOOK YOU. g by!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Holy shmeckles guys! over 350 views!, its to big of a number for me to count to without giving up! What happened? did another fanfic writer suggest me? if so thank you! I need to get one chapter before i go outside and play Pokemon Go and run from a gnomestar, while being pranked by Fouseytube, and being ranted by Leafy. Lets do dis!_

Asriel followed his mother throughout the exit out of the ruins, It was getting nice and bright again, reminding Asriel of that encounter..., he had no idea what his mom is even doing.

"Mom! please stop!" Asriel shouted, Toriel did right as the Exit opened, Asriel already had too much momentum to slow down so he burst past Toriel and landed face first into snow. Toriel picked him up and brushed him off. Asriel looked around this area, cold... very, very cold. "Hold my hand..." toriel requested, Asriel did so, and the too started to teleport.

The two then reappear in another location. Toriel landed onto her feet but Asriel, very new to teleporting reappeared in mid air and again, landed on his face. "Jeez... a little warning please?" He asked. Toriel stayed silent and Asriel looked towards his mother, she was very serious about something, very possible that this has to do with the bow and knife that Asriel found, and without reason this probably has something to do with his father too, with how Toriel seemed to think of him.

They were in front of a castle, a very familiar castle at that, was this Asgores castle? Without warning, Toriel dragged Asriel inside.

They were inside the castle, Toriel stopped for one moment and thought, Asriel yanked his arm free. "Hey, at leas tell me..." He was cut off by his mothers hand, softly covering his mouth. "sorry Asriel... about everything that happened out there, but i think one of us needs to talk to dad. Can you do that?" Asriel nodded in agreement, Its been a long while since the two had seen each other, and he wanted to see his reaction, and hopefully it would be as amazing as the one he had with his mother.

"Just tell him about the promise you have asked of him, and don't tell him where i live, please?" Toriel gave one last kiss upon his forehead and pushed him off towards the rooms.

Asriel recognized many things around the castle, the armor hanging of mannequins, the painting, and the carpeting felt very nice on his feet, nice and warm. looked inside the rooms and saw many things he remembers, His old room, his parents room, but one door was locked though. he walked throughout the basement until he met the throne room, There he saw his dad, and for some reason he felt scared, like he was going to get hurt or something. from the stories he heard form his mom, it seemed he had changed, and it felt like anything could happen.

For now Asriel hid behind the doorway and looked at the ground, thinking about what to do.

 _what? thats it? "well sure it is you mug!" "Im like the Topak of youtube", jeez calm down you two!_

 _alright now, it seems that we are at a stand point about what to do. what should happen? should he go out? should he go back to the ruins with his mom? how about the reviews decide..., NAW! IDK should you?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey... lets get into the video, P-P-P-Puh. PLAY THE EFFING VIDEO!._

Asriel sat behind the wall and looked occasionally at his father, he was still watering flowers in the throne room. With all of his might Asriel sat up and knocked at the wall, getting Asgores attention. "Well now, no need to hide." he said aloud, Asriel felt warm and welcoming, this is what he remembered his dad for, so he walked out,

Asgore was immediately shocked, Asriel walked forward and gave his dad a hug, which Asgore quickly did back. Asriel heard his dad muttering to himself, stuff like "My Son..." and "Its a miracle"

Asgore unhugged for a second and had both hands on his shoulders, "How...?" he asked. "i'll tell you all about it in a minute" Asriel replied, Asgore lifted Asriel up and put him on his shoulder, "This calls for tea!" He said with a mix of fun and seriousness,

They sat down at the table and had their tea, They both had the same tea with the exception that Asriel had honey and sugar in his... (That Maniac!). Asriel has told his dad about everything that he had remembered, the ruins, the pie, his parents and Chara. He exclusively left out the part where he had met his mother and the story of how he "died" . Which Asgore was very amused about everything that his son had forgotten.

"do you remember our castle at least?" Asgore asked, Asriel looked around and saw many new things. Well, newish things or maybe thats just stuff that he had forgotten, but he did remember some stuff on the way in. so Asriel answered with a shoulder shrug and a "Meh..."

"well that is all very amusing, but out of everything, im glad that you're back" As Asgore lifted his tea in a toast, which Asriel clinked back as the two share a smile.

"So... what you've been doing dad?" Asriel asked taking a sip of his tea, (still somewhat bitter). Asgore scratched the back of his head and rolled his eyes back in a very sluggish way. "I.. made a lot of mistakes, you see" Asgore answered.

"On that day, I felt full of Grief, and so did your mother. I lashed out at her, saying that everything was her fault, and i feel terrible about it." Asgore again shugs back. "She left, that night"

"Thats awful, i would apologize right away..." Asriel said. "Im trying Asriel, ive been looking around for ages, I cant find any clue to where she might've gone." " If she were here, i would say i am truly sorry and understand if she wouldnt ever want to see me again..."

Asgore was hiding back tears, and doing a good job at it, it went unnoticed by Asriel. "well, Dad..., im sure that me being here is going to do great at trying to win back mom, you're out of greif for the moment and can get rid of your mistakes, right..." Asriel looked at his dad, and his dad smiled. "it's not that easy to forget, but i am going to try to fix some things, except one..."

Asriel puzzled for one minute, he thought he had known about everything about his dad to this very moment. "Come with me Asriel, this isn't going to be easy to show you, but you are old enough, and i want to show you the ropes if one day, you will be the new ruler of the underground.

Asriel followed, he had felt excited too. what awaits them where they were going?. Riches?, Prestige?, the deed to the castle, its the deed to the castle for sure. They headed out the throne room and down several flights of stairs.

"well, here we are!" Asriel headed down the last step and got sick to his stomach. Caskets... 7 caskets. Asriel held his mouth as he felt really sick. "this, Asriel... is my dream..." Asgore laughed, Asriel was literally shaking in his feet. "7, 7 human souls Asriel, then we break out of the underground for WAR..." Asgore kneeled down to Asriels level, Asriel honestly felt like crying.

"this..." Asriel muttered, "What?" Asgore said. "Th- this... THIS IS SICK!" Asriel shouted. "What do you mean?!" Asgore felt offended. "I Mean, Look At This!, This Is Made By Someone Heartless" Asriel yelled, Asgores mood quickly became sour. "This is what i need to do, they killed you and didnt have the right, so i killed them and with 7 souls i Will, have my revenge" Asgore looked towards Asriel, Asriel looked at the caskets with a plugged nose, it smelled worse to be this close. then he saw a name that he had not seen for a long time.

"CHARA!" Asriel was way over his boiling point now. "YOU HAVE CHARAS SOUL?!" Asriel had tears flowing from his face, and Asgore had no words. " my only real friend... and you took her soul..." Asriel looked at the container, it had her soul inside of it, as well as text, "the first of many"

"do you even remember my promise?" Asriel said, Asgore was all ears. "I said, not to kill anymore humans, and you killed 6 and bottled up my friend, and your adopted child", Asgore had to but in now. "well, i didnt Adopt her, your mom did" he quarified, Asriel felt really sick now.

"Im taking her..." ASriel muttered, "You cannot do That!" Asgore demanded the soul put back. "IM TAKING HER WITH ME!... Like you even care..." Asriel picked up his friend and headed back upstairs. "Alright then,... LEAVE! i'll have to take the next soul that stumbles into the underground and nothing will stop me!" Asgore yelled up the stair, Asriel walked towards the exit. Everything his mom said was true, everything!

Asriel ran to the exit after he had pieced together all the bad things he had done, and the things that he will be doing next. He saw the exit and his mom, Patiently waiting outside. "Ah, Asriel! what do we have here?" Toriel asked as she read the label and saw what was inside. "CHARA?!" she yelled. "Mom!, please take me back to the ruins!, im done with dad! you were right!" Asriel cried out. Toriel quickly teleported the two leaving the faded ribbon and the toy knife behind for Asgore to pick up...

 _wow, im so sorry to the Asgore lovers out there, but it seemed to by the only way to make him seem to be the antagonist here, and "Hey, thats pretty good!" (no it isnt),_

 _Im thinking of putting this fanfiction to M rather then T, i think we need some friskriel in here, as they are my OTP. IM KIDDING, i want it to be M in case if i want some added swearing and such as that, so what do you think? Should I? Or should it stay the same..._


	11. Chapter 11

_i cannot thank everyone enough for the appreciation I have for the people who have seen this fiction from the very beginning, and I also am very thankful that everyone didnt expose me for doing 7 word chapters, I have no words for everybody but thank you!_

The duo return home and Asriel runs to his room, with Chara in hands and places her onto his bed and stared. "How did Dad even get you?" he asked Chara, to no response. He expected such, she had no form as well as any mass. "I suppose that after i absorbed you, You had returned to normal?" he again, talking to the container. He felt crazy, and confused. He was talking to a heart, his friends heart, his best friends heart.

Inside the container had nothing but a Copper looking base, surrounded by glass, with the one soul resting nicely in the middle of the glass. Asriel cleared his desk completely and placed Chara on top of it, as well as all the pictures he had found around his room of the two friends.

Toriel was waiting outside of the room and slowly came into it. "Asriel..., what happened?, besides your friend..." she asked quitely. "Dad kept her there, as well as 6 other souls. It was disgusting" he had said. Toriel shook her head. "That rotten monster, if i ever see him again..." She muttered. Asriel had stood up and gave his mom a hug. "tell me about the other children, please..."

The two go into the living room. Toriel tells all about the children. The rouge with the ribbon, the Manly brawler, the ballerina, the smart alec, ma namea chef, and the cowboy (ITS HIGH NOON...im so sorry).

Asriel was amused with all the stories, he couldnt figure out which one he had liked best. After putting two and two together he realized that the souls in the castle, had to have been the same children Toriel had looked after. Toriel did as much as she had done to get the children home, but they all have met the same fate, Death.

"Mom, i will help you no matter what to bring every child who falls into the underground home..."

 _Thats it? Yes, that is all... for the prologue anyway, I think that it went kinda well... maybe if i had the time and skill i couldve made it all into one chapter, but im one guy. I thank everyone who had made it this far! I got dis!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Alright... Im at a loss i have to be honest._

 _I have no idea what can happen next, i got supa rekt... I need a while to brainstorm i guess..._

 _If you want to help i can ask that you private message me what you would think is alright to do, all up for ideas._

 _DISCLAIMER: IF YOU HAVE A GREAT IDEA DO_ _NOT_ _POST IT IN REVIEWS, IF I LIKE IT ANF GO FOR IT, IT WOULD SPOIL A LOT._

 _again, if no one has ideas i'll have to do them with friends i have on the site, thanks to everyone who understands, + if you respond quickly, i might sqeeze it in as a chapter later today._

 _Again thank you... sorry to those who wanted the progression, but im stumped..._

 _im a nice guy, up for criticism, you can message me and see what you think the story is, i must be doing something right._


	13. Chapter 13

_Ha! PRANKED! im back, i did a little social experiment to see who all responded and i only got a couple people Pming me, So, No, i am not stumped on the story. i have a lot of stuff planned and am looking after, thought i'd fouseytube the sh out of some people... (because it was a social experiment, huh!)_

*one week later...

Asriel quickly adapted back into the underground, he remade friends in the ruins and slowly adventured throughout snowdin and waterfall, He would explore through the underground making new friends, most notably Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and even got to see Metatton!

He would escape to see his friends on a bi-daily basis, whether its cooking with papyrus, playing piano with undyne, or streaming Anime with Alphys, he was set with friends. He would even stay over their houses for the night sometimes, but always remembering to call home everyday if he were gone. Asriel slowly found out though that his father, Asgore. Had soon issued to the other monsters that they were to extinguish all known Human life found throughout the underground. Papyrus had no idea what a human looked like, which Asriel never told him, Undyne seemed pleased that more things needed killing, which Asriel failed to convince her to otherwise not disturb Humans, And Alphys was always, Meh... when it came to humans, she shrugged it off if she didnt care, which inside... she did.

But today was different, Asriel suggested that Toriel and himself go and water flowers at the end of the ruins, which they hadnt done since Asriel woke up mysteriously there. So they had left, but before they did Asriel had contacted his friends, it seemed that they were having a party at Papyrus's house and wanted him to join, he sadly had to refuse to spend time with his mother.

The duo had made it pretty far into the ruins as they slowly made their way to the buttercups, hand in hand. they admired the life in the ruins to no end. It was one of the prettiest places they knew.

The Flowers were now in sight as so was a visitor...

"Oh, my!" Toriel had said, running to the flowers as Asriel kept up. Asriel saw what his mother had. A human...

The human had fallen from the top and seemed to have been hurt. As a bright pool of blood formed around the cranium. "Asriel grab our things I'll bring the child back to the house right away..." Toriel ordered which Asriel nodded. "Can you teleport them home?" Asriel asked, "Yes I can, But i have no energy to bring us all there though." Toriel added. "No problem mom, i can walk from here, just get them home..."

 _Short and sweet, again. I really admire all the visitors who keep up with the series, you guys are truly amazing, and i love you all!_

 _I dont need help with the story, but im not necessarily condoning it, you can still give me feedback, dont be shy now._


	14. Chapter 14

_lets just do this, shall we?..._

Asriel ran home, the whole entire way. This human was in serious condition, to what he saw... anyway. Asriel was really close to home now, but before he got home he got a phone call, he ignored it and ran home as fast as he could, to what he knew, that couldve been his mother telling him something about the human.

Asriel was now home, he flung open the door and ran into the rooms trying to find the two. "MOM!" He yelled, to which Toriel exited her own room. "Shhh..." She said back, closing the door as slowly as she could.

"Hows the human! Mom!" Asriel said, which toriel just got down to his level, on her knees. "They are sleeping in my room, i did what i could and its responce is very promising. I think the human will be nice and healthy by tomorrow or the next day.

"Whew..." Asriel wiped his forearm across his head in relief. "I did what i can, I'm sorry i made you walk all the way back here..." Toriel gave Asriel a hug, she knew that he was very scared for the human and reassuring them made her feel nice.

Asriels phone rang yet again, He unhugged and checked on it. Undyne? Did she get a phone? He answered and Toriel left to the kitchen, trying not to overhear. "Hello..." Asriel greeted. "Hey, lil' dude where are you? We've been calling for a while now..." She said across the line.

* A "I might be busy, what up?"

* U "We are all at Papyrus's, you should come over..."

Asriel walked towards his mom, which she did overhear. She nodded.

* A "I guess i'll have to think about it..."

* U "Augh... fine, hope to see you here though, See ya Punk!"

Undyne hang up before he could say goodbye, classic Undyne!

Asriel looked down at his phone, then again at the door to his moms room. The human is here, and what if he had left and he was needed here...

"Go play with your friends, Asriel" Toriel asked, she again had heard eveything. Asriel didnt know what to do... "I think i should stay though... what if..." Asriel was cut off. "Go play, I got it all under control here" Toriel gave Asriel money and pushed him towards the door. "Go, The human is in good hands, Just try to get it off your mind..."

 _Thats it... but i will try to get another "chapter" this afternoon. Should i start a QnA? About the fanfiction, not about me. " OF course we no its not about you, whats so good about you!" An ignorant review spouts. "IM SO SORRY!"_


	15. Chapter 15

_Special 2 for 1 night!, i really want to do this next "chapter", so here it is!_

Asriel gave his mom a nice big hug. "I'll message you when im ready to leave" Asriel said, Toriel nodded and started to prep Asriel for a teleport, Asriel closed his eyes and opened them to see himself in front of Papyrus's house. He could see is own breath and really wanted to go inside. He knocked and waited for a response. The door opened for Asriel to see a friend

"ASRIEL, YOU CAME. ITS BEEN A WHILE" It was Papyrus!

Asriel kicked off his feet and came inside, he quickly saw his other friends on the couch, watching TV. Papyrus had excused himself to the kitche. Asriel walked over and sat on the side of the couch, next to Alphys who was sitting in between him and Undyne. "Whats up Asriel, we were calling for a little while now" Alphys had said, Asriel quickly smelled some mysterious odor coming from the duo, as well as beer bottles on the floor.

"You... drink..." Asriel questioned. "Well, it does get rid of her studder" Undyne pointed out, Alphys did look somewhat out of the ordinary. Instead of a lab coat she wore an anime tee and pajama pants. "Well, have to break out of ones shell one day." Alphys had said. Asriel felt very nervous, he hadnt seen any of his friends drinking, but they definitely werent drunk yet.

"sorry about us... we didnt think you'd show up, so we had a little adult time, i guess..." Alphys said, Undyne chuckled. "Adult time?..." She questioned. Alphys blushed. "You know, drinking! Not like that, Asriel is right here!" Alphys pointed out, Asriel could feel the awkward, it hung in the air like smoke. Clearly visible and hard to get rid of without care.

"DINNER IS READY!" Papyrus said aloud. The group went to the kitchen and saw what was to be expected, Spaghetti... The group took a plate and sat near the TV, as they were starting to watch Anime. "We really need to change it up someday..." Alphys said, Papyrus took it the wrong way. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH SPAGHETTI, ITS THE ONLY PERFECT THING ON THE PLANET!" he said, Undyne and Asriel tried to keep in laughter, but hadn't.

Asriel tried to forget the human at home, but couldn't. He stared at his plate.

"So, hows the human stuff coming along, Undyne?" Alphys asked, Undyne had stopped eating to respond. "Its great, i train everyday now." Asriel felt sad, they didnt even know the human yet, and they were already planning for their arrival. "If i ever find this human, i'll surely squash them FLAT!" she said, slamming his foot on the ground. Asriel felt obliged to but in, he didnt even know the human, but he liked them already. Even if they were a jerk, they wouldnt deserve whatever Undyne was getting at.

"I PREPARED TRAPS IN SNOWY, I WOULD THINK ANYTHING COULD GET PAST THEM. BELIEVE ME, I WAS STUCK THERE FOR NEARLY AN HOUR ONE TIME" papyrus added. "Oh, and at that. Hows my trap coming along?" Alphys asked, which papyrus gave a thumbs up. "GOOD SO FAR" papyrus said

Asriel had felt horrible, his friends were going out of their way to try and hurt, or even kill the human. He started to cry, and it was quickly caught by Alphys. "Hey,... are you alright?" she tried to comfort, but it didnt seem to work, it seemed to make it worse as Asriel started to cry louder.

"Hey, now" Alphys comforted by giving Asriel a nice big hug, as he buried his head into her shirt and cried. "its alright..."

"Hey, what wrong?" Undyne asked. which Asriel sniffled for a second and spoke. "you guys dont even know how humans are do you?" He said, which the group listened. "I had a human friend a long time ago, they were my best friend and we treated each other like siblings..." He cried out. The three were all listening to Asriel now. "I really dont want you to hurt the human, please..."

Undyne still looked skeptical about this. "I heard that human killed you once, thats why im training. What if they try that again? I wont let that happen Asriel" She said, Asriel wiped his eyes. "I get that, but I see that they saw me as a threat, i am not and they took my appearance the wrong way"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, i'll deactivate any traps i created" Alphys added. "SAME" PApyrus jamp in. "And i guess because of you, i wont cause any harm to the human if i see them" Undyne said. Asriel definitely felt better now, the group came in for a hug.

the front door flung open as a figure walked in. "HEY, BROTHER!' Papyrus said. "heh, heya guysss..." sans looked at the couch and saw asriel and raised an eyebrow... Which Asriel noticed. "i'll... go to my room, i got... stuff..." sans said, still giving Asriel a stare. he went upstairs into his room and locked the door.

"Is that..." Asriel was cut off. "THATS MY AWESOME BRO, HES REALLY COOL TOO, HE GETS THAT FROM ME..." papyrus added. "His names Sans" Undyne had to clarify. Asriel shook off the suspicion about the staring and went back to the show.

* a few hours later

It was nice and dark out. Papryus gave the group the choice of spending the night, which Alphys and Asriel accepted, while Undyne started to go home on that note, Asriel claimed the couch and Alphys took a sleeping bag and set up infront of the TV. The three watched it until they all snoozed off.

 _DID THAT ANSWER A FEW QUESTIONS, HUH!_

 _sorry about that, another "chapter" for today and thats it until tomorrow... BYE!_


	16. Chapter 16

_let me just point out that not too long ago we reach over 1000 views on this story. To me that is pretty big, and cannot thank everyone enough for that. Theres been people PMing me and giving me amazing feedback, who i know are amazing people. Thank all of you, really..._

Asriel woke up in the middle of the night and saw that Alphys was nice and snug in her sleeping bag. He really needed to go bathroom but knowing the house, there wasnt one. He decided to "go..." outside. He walked outside and saw that it was snowing...

He finished doing his "Business" in the nearby woods and started walking back. He walked around to what he thought was the house but found himself deeper into the woods. It was heavily snowing now, as Asriel needed to put one hand in front of his face because of how hard the snow and wind was on his face.

He felt awful, cold, and alone. he yelled throughout the woods to no change.

He turned his head quickly as he heard a noise. Was he being followed? He had that feeling for a while now, he ran one way and didnt stop. The snow felt like needles on his arms, and the wind wasnt giving in either. He wasnt looking to where he was going and ran face first into a tree.

He held his nose in pain as his hands quickly turned color due to his now leaking nose. He rested under the base of the tree, and saw more rustling in the nearby bushes. He really didnt want to move, he felt incredibly cold... then fainted...

 _wow, one really short chapter... im really sorry..._

 _I'd like to point out that last chapter had 13 visitors and 27 views? Are people reading it more then once? Why for... Am i not clarifying in a way people need to read again? Or is it because it was so good that it bared another read? I hope the second one but its probably the first_


	17. Chapter 17

_hey, thats pretty good. Another "Chapter"... why do i put "'s in chapter? because i think that these "chapters" are not at all long enough to be chapters. thats all..._

Asriel woke up again,snuggled up in a warm blanket, back at home... Was he dreaming?, was the woods just a dream?

The light in the kitchen was on and it wasnt before. he got up to check it out but he felt kinda sore, probably from the late night bathroom thing. He saw a shadow and waited to see who it was. Alphys was still sleeping and Undyne went home so its either Papyrus or his brother Sans. He hoped it was Papyrus though as he was closer friends with him.

Sans did walk out of the kitchen though, holding a mug. Asriel darted back into the couch pretending to sleep. "kid, i know youre awake. come on, i got you this..." Sans said holding out the mug to Asriel, which he accepted. "thanks..." asriel said looking into the cup, it looked like hot cocoa.

"so, wanna talk..." Sans asked, which Asriel asked "about what?" Sans looked towards him, kinda scoping him out sorta thing. Asriel quickly felt weird about this. "what are you doing?" he had to ask, Sans kinda chuckled. "why? you got a problem with me or sometin?" He asked. "I thought you had a problem with me, you stared me down earlier today" asriel answered. "well, youre new, and i wanted to see who you were. dont recognize you though" Sans sadi and fixed his color some.

"guess we got off on no feet, im sans, and you are?" Sans let out a hand for him to shake

"Asriel... nice to finally meet you" Asriel returned the skeleton a handshake.

"well, its late. i think youd need to be nice and rested for whatever you got tomorrow" Sans said and walked up to his room. "hey..." sans said turning around, getting Asriels attention. "put the mug back when youre done, nice and washed please?"

 _wow, even shorter then yesterdays "Chapters" oh well, im not perfect. not by a long shot._

 _i'd like to say that i got Undertale amino, my account name is Dank Memes, with spongegar as the pic. if youd like to add me there youre more then free to do so._


	18. Chapter 18

_SO... i have no idea how to make these "chapters" "Longer"...,sorry, Im still new and i need to work on that. 18 chapters in and someone finally spoke up about that, Dont suffer in silence people!_

As soon as Sans went back upstairs Asriel found it even harder to sleep. No matter what he did, counting animals, thinking about things that bore him, or even just sitting there closing his eyes (that must have helped). But it didn't, so he turned on the TV to the lowest brightness and volume and watched whatever was on.

Alphys started to wake up, so Asriel turned it off quickly but it was too late, she already awoke. "A-ASriel?..." she said. "Sorry... couldn't sleep" Asriel said back, Alphys was already rested to try and go back so they watched one of her animes and talked.

Asriel told Alphys all about what happened already that night. Alphys was very surprised with what he'd already gone through. "why didnt you w-wake me up or somthing?" she asked, Asriel just shugged his shoulders. The duo are probably the closest out of all the friends in the group, she got Asriel hooked on several of her shows and they could discuss for hours about it to no end. They were very close, kinda like a older sister/ younger brother typa relationship.

"whats got you so weird tonight?" Alphys asked Asriel, Asriel felt very scared about telling her the truth, about the human. But they had to have been close enough that she would keep his secret right? "well, to tell you the truth..." Asriel got up really close to her ear. "I found the human.." He whispered, Alphys kept her voice down too. "What?, when?" she asked back whispering. "Not to long ago, right before i got here, moms looking after them..."

Alphys kept a smile. "dont worry, i wont tell" She said, Asriel felt relieved about that. Alphys still had a iffy feeling about something too. "Can i tell you a secret? social convention dictates me to" she asked, Asriel nodded. "if you already didnt see, i kinda... have a thing for Undyne..." She said, Asriel cupped his hands over his mouth in awe. "thats awesome, you too are great..."

"you're studders going?" Asriel asked. "I-I guess, its only really around you though, and Papyrus s-sometimes" She answered, they share a giggle and go right back to their show.

* who knows how long later...

The duo finish the show and Asriel starts crying uncontrollably. "what, *sniffle... was that..." he cried. "Your lie in April... it wasnt that sad anyway..." she said. "But how... *choke... how could Kaori just, keep all that in... thats torture..." Asriel groaned in confusion. "that was kinda stupid" Alphys had to agree.

The skelebros finally started to wake up, Papyrus prepared Breakfast and Sans sat in the living room helping Alphys try and calm down Asriel, as he was still crying over his show. It was about time that he should go home anyway, so he didnt stay for breaky and walked on his way home. But before doing so giving Papyrus and Alphys a hug then going on his way.

 _Im sorry, i cant do long chapters, in not in my blood. That "Your LIe In April" reference was all emotion though. who finished watching that. I did a while ago and i went all "Asriel" on it too..._

 _over 200 views just yesterday too. I really cannot thank everyone enough for the... views? anywho, seeya!_


	19. Chapter 19

_why all the double uploads? I have no idea... Just bored i guess, Black ops 3 isn't fun anymore, I have small chapters and need tp get put a little more i guess..._

Asriel called his mother at home and asked if he could get picked up, which she said she would, in a bit. It would be sorta awkward to go back to papyrus's after all the hugging and such. So snowdin would have to do. There wasn't a lot to do in snowdin anyway. He would visit the Librarby sometimes, he would buy a couple of nice cream if the salesman was in town, but he stayed away from Grillby's. Its because of the weird atmosphere it gave off, that and he would rather go in with someone then on his own.

He wasnt given much time to decide as he saw his mother already teleporting into town. She appeared in a nice bright purple aura as the portal vanished. "ready to go?" she asked. Asriel just nodded as they held hands and made their way back to the ruins.

*Back home later?...

The two appear in the living room, everything still nice and neat as he left yesterday. "The human is doing well if you'd like to see them, i moved them to your room if you dont mind..."

Asriel carefully opened the door to his room, "Human.." he said aloud, his room felt really quiet for a human to be in. When Chara was around, she would stir a ruckus wherever she was. This human must be different, he moved to his bed and sat at the side of it. The human was lying nice and still, A blue/purple striped sweater and some sort of boots Asriel hadn't seen before, nice and fluffy they were.

A tight bandage wrapped around the humans head, they were breathing faintly at that. "i wonder when you'll decide to wake up?" Asriel whispered into the air.

Asriel got all the toys that his mother made, recreations of what he would've played inside the old castle house. A couple stuffies, dominoes, many paper and stuff to color with, and a deck of playing cards. Asriel layed all the stuff on the floor beside the bed of the human. Still no sign of waking up...

He shugged a bit and scratched his back in a loss of confidence, the human will never wake up he thought... so much for that. He started playing with the stuff he layed out, he stacked all the dominoes in a line that was as straight as he could and blowed them over, he challenged himself to a game of solitare, he made a card tower with all 52 cards! but gave up at half. He was in his room for hours with out knowing, until his mother brought in lunch for him, he spent half the day playing by himself...

"how long do you think mom?" Asriel asked, Toriel stumbled in thought "Whenever they are ready, be patient..." She said, leaving the lunch beside Asriel and playfully messing the hair atop of his head before leaving.

"hurry up..." he thought, the human looked the same as before, this is hopeless! he finished his lunch and brought the dishes back, but when he returned to his room. The human was gone!

 _Im sorry... i really, REALLY cant make a long chapter. At least its not the smallest of all story chapters ever. Anywho, seeya!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Super duper sorry for not uploading in a week, stuff came up, anywho. Start!_

Asriel looked around the room. "human...?" he said out enterred the room and looked around. The window wasnt opened, and the bed was remade. Asriel found nothing and fell onto the bed in confusion. Where could've they gone he thought.

Asriel felt something grab his leg, the human was under the bed! They drug Asriel off the bed and swung their stick at him, Almost hitting his body. the two wrestle on the floor until the human pinned Asriel to the ground. the two quickly lost breath as the two stare each other down until the human let go of him and backed off in confusion.

"Well,... that was fun" Asriel sarcastically said, the human just stared at Asriel to no end, even checking him out on all angles, until giving him a hug? "Howdy?... im Asriel..." he said even more confused on the human, what a random creature. the human just gave him a thumbs up, then exiting the room like nothing happened.

"they seem nice... now" he thought as he cleaned up the mess the two made on the floor, toys were scattered all over and several articles of clothing from the closet were blown around.

* one clean up later, + 1 pie.

The human and the monster were in Asriels room, the two had plates both with a slice of pie and were coloring with pencil crayon of several scattered pieces of paper. the two made quick friends with each other. "So, watcha drawin?" Asriel asked, the human held up the paper, it was the two of them and Toriel, very cute.

"So... you just never talk? I have a friend kinda like that so it's cool" He exclaimed, the human kinda shrugged it off. "Whats your name?" Asriel asked, The human scribbled on a paper quickly and showed him. "Frisk? sorry, no offence but your writing was quick and a little messy" He said, the human nodded.

"Frisk..." Asriel thought to himself. "we are going to be best friends!"

 _another short chapter, still more to come, we got the whole group! Asriel, Toriel, and frisk! amazing!_


	21. Chapter 21

_im biiaaacckkk. (joeysworldtour!) to the story!_

* one week later.

Asriel and Frisk had became very close friends, the two had explored all over the ruins, making new friends with all the monsters in that area as well. Even the monsters that Asriel had not even seen throughout the ruins, they also found Nabstablook and the trio played a lot, almost everyday when they can.

Today seemed the same as any, the duo woke up in their room (Toriel, Asriel, and frisk built a bed for Frisk, which turned out to be the exact same as Asriels bed), Ate breakfast and played outside. It was until about lunchtime that Frisk started acting weird...

The two went back to Their room and played with crayons again, with their lunches too. Frisk just stared at their piece of paper without a change in glance and Asriel caught that right away. "Frisk? is everything Ok?" he asked, Frisk shrugged it off and went back to coloring, but Asriel wasnt done talking yet.

"Somethings wrong, just show me what it is..." Asriel asked Frisk, with a hand on their shoulder. Frisk half smiled and drew something out for Asriel to see. the picture was of the outside world, Asriel remembered the sunset immediately. "Homesick?" he asked, Frisk nodded.

The two stared at the floor, what do they do? Asriel pondered a thought, a very, very thoughty typa thought. "You want to go home... the only way home that i know..." Asriel paused, Frisk had Asriels full attention. "the only way out of the ruins is through the castle, Asgores castle..." Asriel said, Frisk nodded. they were going to the castle, someday...

 _Im super sorry for the week long uploads, it will probably keep up for the summer... sorry, hope we have an understanding..._

 _IM GOING TO PAX WEST ON THE MONDAY!_


	22. Chapter 22

_holy crap, im finally back... No excuse really, summer work got really tiring and such and i neglected the story for a very long time, I am back though, i will try to do daily uploads for the people._

 _And finally comes the longly awaited chapter 22!_

Asriel left the room with a hug and a wink before he had left the room, the duo had a plan and now was a sorta alright time to start putting it into action, all Asriel's idea fro the most part as Frisk just nodded and agreed with literally everything that the little goat had planned . Asriel walked down the hallway with a gulp, he was really nervous, the first step was to get some history with the family trait-thing, Magic!

Asriel knew that about this time of day, Toriel would be outside tending to a garden she and the children had made, the soil was honestly horrible for the plants, but with a little healing magic, they were sprouting at a normal pace.

Asriel approached his mom, she was using her Magic in the garden. Perfect timing, Asriel thought. "Mom?" Asriel said, Toriel quickly turning around and greeting the child in her gardening clothes, consisting of a set of overalls with her emblem sewn onto it, as well as a nicely woven straw hat on her head with holes for her ears and horns. "yes, Asriel?" she asked back.

"How do you do Magic? I see you using Magic everyday, and i think it'll be nice for me to help out with it every once and a while" he said, Toriel thought for a while and finally came to the conclusion. "I was indeed around your age when i started using Magic for basic chores around my mothers house, I dont see why not!" She said, Asriels eyes were glowing with excitement.

* 1 week later...

Asriels eyes were looking gloomy and his eyelids were very baggy. He had been practicing day in and out, he learned many things with the help of Toriel. Magic, such as a healing spell, basic fireballs, basic shields, and a barrage of fireballs in line. He would practice to the point that Toriel found him knocked out outside with 2nd degree burns on his hands, which she would lecture that, that should never happen again, but the next day, the same thing would happen.

The duo had kept their Plan at bay for a while, Frisk and Asriel sparred everyday and today was the day to practice some Magic on Frisk. The fight was super basic rules, anything goes and the Fight is over when Frisk tags Asriel on the back with their forehead.

The fight was to begin! The duo were a nice distance apart from each other, the two stared each other down until Frisk gestured that Asriel should "come at them" his their hands, in a nicely comedic way, which Asriel would charging with flaming fists.

Frisk dodged perfectly and rolled to the other side of Asriel and Pushed him back, Asriel turn around and threw multiple fireballs toward Frisk, which they all missed until Frisk Mocked with a dance involving hip shaking, Asriel smiled Mischievously, Frisk noticed and wondered why. In a sudden, Frisk was hit with a fireball in the back, a homing fireball?

-5 HP

Frisk pushed themselves back onto their feet and rushed Asriel, which he used his shield as a force field to push back Frisk, and it worked, sending Frisk a nice couple feet away, Frisk did land on their feet. Asriel felt as if he had an unfair advantage, but to be fair, there are probably stronger Monsters in the underground just waiting for an unsuspecting human for a beating.

Asriel slowed down his breathing and concentrated all of his power to his right hand. Charging a nice ball of energy before it burst into flames, building up until it felt heavy enough to throw. Frisk was no where to be seen now, they were hiding somewhere...

the energy ball was too much to handle, he threw it up high into the air and moved out of the way and let it hit the ground, Flames grew high for a minute until dying down, leaving mini flames in a nice perfect circle.

Frisk jumped from their hiding spot into the middle of the circle. Asriel saw them and barraged yet again with a row of fireballs. Sadly though, this was easy to dodge and somewhat felt like a jump rope and Frisk easily could jump over the flames, this drained too much energy from Asriel, as Frisk easily walked over to Asriel and pressed their head onto the back of the Goat child. Frisk won, and without much damage either. the two regained their strength and headed back inside as if nothing had ever happened.

Asriel and Frisk couldnt wait any longer. They were both ready for anything the rest of the underground could possibly do to frisk, tonight they leave.

Asriel felt somewhat guilty though, he wanted to tell Toriel what they were up to, but he didnt know how she would react. She might ground them forever just by mentioning Asgores name. She on the other hand, might assist them and maybe even give them a ride straight to the exit. they didnt know, and Frisk said they would agree with anything that Asriel would do.

 _Finally right? a chapter, and hopefully tomorrow i will have another chapter._


	23. Chapter 23

_yesterday i rushed the chapter... that is why there is many, many spelling errors. I'm super sorry, and today's will be kinda better. any who, I'm ready for the next chapter!_

Asriel slept very uneasy that night. Frisk woke up in the middle of the night to see that Asriel wasn't even in his bed and the curiosity kinda got the better of them. Frisk sat up and looked around the room to no Asriel. They had a bad feeling that something was up.

Frisk had left their room they shared with the goat monster, into the hallway they roamed. Frisk looked back and forth, up and down the hallway. No lights or any sign of Asriel. "Should I tell mom?" Frisk thought, "this has to do something with our escape plan, I knew something like this would happen, but i didn't think he'd do something this early"

One sign that Frisk found was the front door had been unlocked, Which was definitely a sign as they lock the door every night. Frisk opened the door and walked outside.

Frisk then looked around, still no sign. Frisk did look up though, Holes in the sky revealed the moonlight, A nice bright light shone across the ruins, glistening the plant-life and nearby monsters, also admiring the night sky. Sadly though, this sight was one to take in this once, as the moonlight was very rare in the ruins, and Toriel told tales of the moon only showing once every few decades. This was definitely something that Frisk missed about the surface.

Out of the corner of Frisk's eye, they saw Asriel sitting on top of the House, looking up in the sky. It seemed they didn't notice Frisk, so Frisk decided to join him.

 *** _How about a switch in perspective?..._**

Asriel was feeling really sad, tears were bottling up in his eyes. This might be his last day spent at his house. Tomorrow they had many things planned, Leaving the house, Making their way past Snowdin, Though Waterfall, Passing Hotland and hopefully with everything intact, Leaving through the castle. Asriel had so many friends, and he had no idea how they would react when they would find out about Frisk. The new ruling that Asgore gave out was to "eliminate" all humans that enter the Underground. Asriel couldn't figure out what to do...

Asriel looked up in the sky, This was truly magical. He remembered when He and Chara would sit on top and look at the sky to see nothing but darkness. But, tonight was something different. He saw many different lights shining in the sky, one big light, followed by many other smaller ones. Stars and the moon...

Asriel had been sitting on top of the House for a while now, Couldn't sleep, so he might as well just stay up. Tomorrow the had really big plans, Him and Frisk. Speaking about Frisk, He had just noticed that Frisk was walking Towards him.

"Hi... couldn't sleep..." Asriel said, Frisk sat down beside him and looked up. " If we are going to leave, i want to take Chara with us." Asriel looked at Frisk, and Frisk looked back and nodded in agreement. "You are the best, You know that?"

The friends looked up at the sky together. Suddenly a shooting star shot through the sky. "whoa... what even was that?" asriel whispered to himself, just out of earshot to Frisk.

"... a star..." Frisk said quitely. This surprised Asriel quite a bit. "Did you say something?" Asriel asked, Frisk looked at him with a smile. "...Kinda, are you ready?... for tomorrow?" Frisk asked, Asriel nodded. Frisk sat up and walked back to where they got onto the roof and started climbing down the house. Asriel sat up and headed back inside as well.

The duo find each other back in their rooms, Frisk climbs into their bed and Asriel goes to their bed as well, Asriel falls asleep with his friends in mind. He had come to the conclusion of telling Toriel of their plan, but maybe holding off on telling his other friends.

 _Alrighty then, I am super sorry. I cant do quality! Quantity will have to do until i get better at writing._


	24. Chapter 24

_sorry for that sympathy chapter, i felt kinda low at the time and don't have too much support other then family at the time. Pax west was fun, probably going again if i score tickets. I updated using my phone and met quite a bit of people. Now, the moment people have been waiting for, A short ass chapter! Yea... I try._

Asriel is the first to wake up, sitting up in his bed he looks towards Frisk. they were still asleep and nice and soundly at that. It's been quite some time, almost a month and Asriel cant figure out Frisk's Gender. It doesnt bother him the slightest as it wont change their relationship in anyway. he gets out of bed and decides to get much needed supplies. Including stuff like, A heavy snow jacket, a rain/wind breaker, a flashlight, a ice cold bottle of water, and as much gold as he saved up. Over 500g.

Asriel looked at Charas container, It kinda bothered him. "How in the world will I bring you?" He asked the soul. He didnt want to bother Chara, and the container on its own is a couple pounds over comfortable carrying weight. He opened up the container slowly and looked at the soul. Nicely preserved, and it was still glowing with power. the container was off now and all that is left is Chara, the stand holding the soul in the middle, and the base. Asriel still pondered how he was going to do this.

"...a..." Asriel heard, her looked around and only saw Frisk, still sound asleep and the voice did not sound like theirs. '"...A..." The voice repeated. The only logical explanation would be Chara herself trying to communicate through the soul. "Chara?..." Asriel said, moving his head closer to the heart, until a split second of light shot through the Soul and Charas Heart flies towards Asriel at inhuman speeds, flinging Asriel against the wall.

"Auggh!" Asriel shreiked out of shock, Immediately waking Frisk and Alerting Toriel in the next room. Frisk lept up from their bed and Toriel stormed through the door. "What happened?..." Toriel said, maneuvering Asriels head around, making sure he was Okay. "Im OK Mom, Just fell... a little." Asriel answered, but a nicely sized hole was in place of where Asriel came in contact with the wall. "I dont think a Fall, of any proportion could make a hole of this size" Toriel said, looking around the room.

Toriel saw the baggage that Asriel was packing and looked at him in a stern, serious look. "I don't know what you two are planning with all these stuff packed, But you two are staying home!." Toriel said in a Very, serious tone that made Asriel shudder and shake in his feet. Frisk, on the other hand quickly got out of bed and bolted out the door. Toriel quickly chased after them and left Asriel in his room. Asriel looked back at the bag he packed and took it all and ran after the two.

He knew that Frisk was a very fast runner. Much faster then him and possibly his mom. He ran to the kitchen and couldn't find them. the front door was still locked so that was no exit they could've taken. The last and most plausible option was the basement floor. Asriel entered the undergrounds of the house and heard multiple accounts of yelling and shouts coming from the hallway. This lead to the exit and Toriel made sure that Frisk wasn't aloud to enter this part of the house and for that reason, It was the exit.

Asriel turned the corner to see Frisk and Toriel engaging in battle. Frisk kept their distance as Toriel shot a multitude of fireballs towards them. "I Won't Let You Leave! It is much to dangerous for you!" Toriel shouted. Toriel shot more and more fire toward the child, and Frisk was jumping, swerving, and ducking under every projectile that the goat could conjure.

Toriel stopped and fell to her knees in tears. "Im only doing this for you. i care very much for you Frisk, and i cant let you go out into the underground yet, maybe never." toriel said, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. Frisk stepped closer and Asriel joined their side. "You two, go upstairs..." Toriel said, softly.

"mom, we can do this! we can make it to the castle and return Frisk to the surface and make it back all in one piece." Asriel said, Frisk nodded. Toriel looked up at the Children and gave them both a hug, a very long hug. "you two be safe then, look after each other." Toriel said then kissed the foreheads of both children and left back towards the house. "Asriel...?" Toriel said, the two children look back. "Please bring Frisk back home, Im locking the door behind you two, so you cant come back until i know that they are home." Toriel said, the children nod and head out. into the rest of the underground.

 _look, Im sorry that i suck as a writer and this might not be the best way to come back to writing or whatever. But please note that i am trying and will do better whenever i have the chance._


	25. Chapter 25

_Big update near the end, plus this is going to be a much bigger chapter then i'll be used to: So, in lamest terms im trying to say, ENJOY!_

Asriel and Frisk were both walking down the purple hallway leading the outside, Frisk walking a bit farther ahead from Asriel, But not by too much. Asriel walked down this pathway numerous times to get to his friends house, but this felt way too different. He couldnt believe that he actually stood up to his own mother and is now leaving with Frisk, and whatever happened to Chara's soul. Everything went down to quickly for anyone to process: Even now Asriel had no idea where he will be going after this. He was thinking of multiple scenarios that might be able to work out, but they all ended either by reveiling Frisk to his group of friends, or neglecting to see his friends at all ( That might hinder their friendship all together).

Frisk quickly noticed Asriels mood, and slowed down, just enough that they were walking side by side. They noticed that Asriel had his head down, as if he felt sick, and at that he also kinda looked sick too. He wasnt though: he just felt bad and confused, which Frisk could relate somewhat. Frisk gave their friend a nice big hug of reassurance, which Asriel hugged back.

The two were now in front of the big purple door, on the other side was a world that Asriel had only told Frisk about through stories they shared. He did stress though that some monsters were very mean whenever he wasnt with either his mother, Papy, Undyne, or Alphys. Although some people tried to pick on Alphys once before they realized just how resourceful she was on the field of science ( _This is the author! Just to clarify that this ment about the amalgamites that Alphys had in her lab, you know the 'True Lab', Alphys hadn't told Asriel about this so he wouldn't know why the monsters were somewhat scared of her. Thought that it might be confusing if i hadn't clarified)._

The two took nice deep breathes before pushing the door open. It tended to creak whenever Asriel tried to open it on his own: but with Frisks help, They got through the door in no time, and as soon as the door had opened, a nice cool burst of wind, coursed through the opening of the door. They were finally leaving the house.

*OUTSIDE!

They left the house and closed the door behind them, and it immediately locked behind them. Asriel looked through the Back pack that they brought: They had Asriels cellphone, a slice of pie they were meaning to catch up on, a monster candy that might prove useful, also a toy knife that they were given by a froggit ( although Asriel remembered playing with it and lost it) . "Here we go..." Asriel said, Frisk nodded and gave him a thumbs up. The two wandered throughout the woods and Asriel gave a little bit of a game plan. "There is going to be woods for a while, That is: until we get to on opening, after that there will be a lake, But it is frozen so..." Asriel had stopped due to Frisk cupping their hands over Asriels mouth, shushing him. "Hey..." Asriel muffled, Frisk gestured with their hands that Asriel should keep quiet. Frisk looked behind them and gestured that they walk faster, so they did.

Asriel had no idea what got into Frisk, he looked back and saw nothing: well, nothing other then trees and snow and such. Asriel stopped and Frisk tried pulling him along, this scared Asriel a bit; What got into Frisk all of a sudden? "Can you calm down!? nothing is happeninn..." Asriel stopped, he heard a stick crack behind them. The two looked at each other with wide eyes before Sprinting down the woods. They came up to a gate, Asriel couldn't remember when this gate was put up, But it seemed that he could squirm through between the wooden bars.

He did so, and Frisk threw over the backpack that they had brought. "Come on..." Asriel whispered, Frisk stood in place and closed their eyes. "what in the world?" Asriel said, before he saw a shadowy figure came closer behind Frisk. "Uh oh" He thought "nothing good comes from shadowy figures"

He peered through the darkness and quickly recognized the figure. "Sans?..." he said aloud. Indeed: Sans walked out from the darkness. "really? you had to... never mind" Sans said. He looked at Frisk and gave a welcoming smile. "sup, im sans" he said reaching out his hand for a shake. Frisk quickly shook Sans hand. "PPPPPPHHHHHEERrrttttt!"

"hehe, you just fell for the oldest trick in the book!" Sans raised his hand and pointed to the rubber toy in his palm. "the old Whoopy cushion in the hand trick!"

Sans then put on a serious face for a bit, not to serious but serious enough that it quickly got the childrens attention. "Papyrus is nearby, he is looking for humans" Sans said looking towards Asriel. "wait, Papyrus?, i thought we agreed to not hurt humans!" He grumbled. Sans shrugged his shoulders: "looking for humans, and killing humans are two entirely different things" he said. "Alright, touche... But what do we do?" Asriel replied, sans thought for a bit, scratching the top of his head. He looked back towards Asriel, then frisk. "I see this going one of two ways" Sans ran down the path and turned back, The children followed.

Asriel and Frisk caught up and saw that Sans was standing in a clearing, There was rocks, a post of some sort, and a very conveniently shaped lamp. "You could show Papyrus your new friend, or they could hide behind something in this area." Sans nodded his head towards the lamp. "Its really up to you..." Asriel said looking at Frisk. Frisk looked down the trail and then back at the lamp. Ultimately, they chose the lamp.

" OH SANS! HAVE YOU FOUND ANYTHING AT YOUR POST?" The three heard in the distance. "he is about a couple minutes away" Sans said to Asriel. "What do i do..?" Asriel asked himself: he was still pretty mad about the whole " searching for humans" thing that Papryus and Sans were doing, but right now he needed to think about Frisk and what would be the best thing for them. "AH, SANS WHO GOES THE... ASRIEL! HOW ARE YA?" Papyrus came out of the woods and gave Asriel a friendly hug. "I guess it has been a while, huh..." Asriel shrugged and stretched his collar. Asriel still had a lot on his mind, but he quickly came up with a idea that will kill a lot of time.

"Say, pap: Hows about a Party at your house? It has been a while and i think that a party may give me a good welcome back into snowdin!" Asriel requested a nice time consumer that Papyrus quickly agreed to and Sans quickly saw what Asriel was doing and helped along. "yeah, and we could get undyne and alphys too, and watch a couple movies or whatever.." Sans said. "WOWIEE! YOU TWO COME UP WITH REALLY GOOD IDEAS! I'LL GET THE GROUP TOGETHER AND I CAN COOK EVERYONE SPAGETTI!" And with that Papyrus ran towards the town with a skip in his step, "NHEH HEH HEEEH!"

"whew..." Asriel sighed and wiped the metaphorical sweat off the top of his forehead, and Frisk came out from behind the lamp. "so, might as well go and help Pap with this 'party' huh..." Sans said

The two children gave Sans a thumbs up. "Thanks for helping me with Pap, I didnt even think about inviting Undyne or Alphys... which sounds a little bad now i think about it." Asriel face palmed, "Im such a horrible friend!" he joked.

"you two better get on your way then, its a ways away to the house" Sans pointed out. "it's going to get dark in a few winks"

With that the two packed their bag and waved off Sans.

 _alright, Update time!_

 _I will be graduating my school in a year and i noticed just how hard doing that is going to be. Today im sick and got nothing to do so i wrote a chapter and whatever. With that: I've been reading multiple different Fanfiction over the past couple days of my sick. My favourite story to date is one by a friend named "ZombieAxeHero" and a fanfiction he has about "StarFox" and i am currently reading that and highly recommend all his "StarFox" Fanfiction._

 _Another thing is an apology. I made those cringy Pax West posts and am super sorry for that. I thought that maybe i might be able to meet up with a couple reader: it was a quick thinking thing and am sorry for the cringe. People wanted to see another chapter, not updates about a convention where a large group of people also dressed in a "steven universe" shirt. Anywho, If im sick tomorrow and got nothing to do i will try for another "long chapter". and with that see ya!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Congrats, I am sick yet again, and am ready for this Party!_

Asriel stopped and Frisk did so too: he took the back pack off his back and dug through it for something. until,... Bingo! his cell phone.

He called everyone he had in contacts starting with his mother. "BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ..." he listened and noticed be was pushed to the voicemail, meaning that his mother either: hadnt picked up, or is just ignoring him. Either way, he understood why. He hung the call up and tried calling Papyrus: usually when he did this Paprus would shout due to his loud personality, so Asriel turned down his volume and held the phone up to his ear.

"hello?..." he said, waiting for a response as the two walk past multiple trees and rocks: which Frisk found fascinating and walked up to each one and tried to conversate with them. "silly..." Asriel thought, But Frisk tended to do this wherever they were. When they were at home Frisk would leave no article of furniture, clothing, toys, or monsters that they had came across. Again Asriel thought that this behavior was very 'silly'.

"HEH HEEH, HELLO FRIEND ASRIEL!" Papyrus answered, and sure enough Asriel turning down the volume helped him keep his ear drums intact. "Hows the Party preparations doing?" Asriel asked, hoping it might give the children more time to sneak throughout snowy without everyone noticing Frisk. "JUST GREAT, SANS IS HELPING OUT AS MUCH AS HE CAN TOO" Papyrus said in a very surprised tone. "HE HASNT WORKED HARD IN A LONG TIME" Papyrus pointed out, "ITS AS IF HE'S TRYING TO FOIL SOMEONES PLANS OF NOT GETTING HERE IN TIME TO HIDE SOMETHING. I MEAN, ISNT THAT SILLY FRIEND ASRIEL?"

Asriel kind of got lost in what Papyrus had just said: If he inferred that, that was a very good inferring. "haha... yeah..." Asriel replied with a cautiously suspicious, yet funny weird tone. Asriel and Papyrus talked about party stuff for a long while until Frisk discovered a couple of easily laid traps on the ground. "Hey, Pap... when did these traps get here?" ASreil asked, Papyrus easily answered the question. "OH, THOSE THINGYS. MOST OF THEM ARE MADE BY YOURS TRULY: THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He answered back in a very proud sounding tone.

"sure i get that: but i remember you specifically saying that you will deactivate these traps..., didn't you?" Asriel was talking very seroiusly now, kinda mad but not too mad. Papyrus on the other end started to sweat, "YES, INDEED I DID SAY THAT. BUT ASGORE REALLY WANTS THIS HUMAN, WHERVER THEY MAY BE. UNDYNE AS WELL, BUT THE ONLY MONSTERS NEGLECTING THIS NOTION IS YOU" Papyrus answered, Asriel felt a little uneasy. Even though they had promised: that and how mad he was at his father for doing such a slimy thing, couldn't believe how they handled it. "Alright then, i'll brush it off. see you at the party then..." Asriel said before hanging up. After that he really needed to calm down.

Frisk gave Asriel a nice big hug: wrapping their arms around his shoulders and laughed, trying to make the two fall onto the snow bank beside them. Asriel gave in: and the two fell into a nice blanket of snow, after popping their heads out of the snow, they both laughed and played for a bit. Acting childish as most children do, they had a quick snowball fight and climbed out of the bank and continued towards the town. "Thanks..." Asriel thought, that definitely calmed him down.

They then found yet another trap, it was deactivated before they got there and was collecting a lot of snow. it was brightly tiled and looked very familiar. Asriel looked at it closely and saw that is had been deactivated for the past couple weeks now. Frisk looked upon the sides of the machine and pointed something out to Asriel: Asriel saw that on the sides had the name Alphys stenciled in. "At least that was Deactivated..." Asriel thought, he did notice that during the talk earlier with Papyrus, that he didn't say anything about Alphys. So she must've stopped her "human hunting" too!

Asriel got out his phone and called Alphys, seeing if she was as already at Papyrus's or not. "BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ" his phone rang, "come on.." Asriel thought: he already told Alphys about Frisk, so she had to be on board with bringing them back home. "h-hello..." Asriel heard from the other end, Alphys! "Hey, it's been a while. where are you?" Asriel asked. "Oh! Asriel, i-it's been a while huh?" she said, "I'm just getting ready for this get together at Pap's house, d-didn't leave Hotland yet, Undyne came here to pick me up" she Answered. "Cool, talk to you later, I need to talk in private." Asriel said. "O-Oh, for sure, see ya then!?" Alphys replied before hanging up on her end.

Frisk and Asriel made it past everything that was laid out throughout the land of snow: most of the monsters didn't like to see Frisk at all and attacked them in territorial defense, even though they were not hurting anybody. The two ended up coming to the Snowdin Bridge: Really Finicky, one slight mistep or breeze makes the whole Bridge rock back and forth. Asriel was scared of the bridge the first couple times he crossed over it, and still has a fear of falling off it. If that were to happen: There is a nice hundred foot fall onto the snowy grounds below, its nice to think that hopefully it was a nice couple feet of snow, cushioning a fall. That, or the unpleasant thought of hard ground. Either way, Asriel still has a very hard time crossing this Bridge.

Frisk continued ahead walking across the Bridge, Asriel was still on the other side, shivering in fear. Frisk had to come back, grabbed his sweater by the arm, and dragged him along the bridge. Asriel kept his eyes shut for the whole thing (Like he has done before...) and let Frisk guide him to the end of the Bridge. "a-are we almost to the end?" Asriel asked, and just then he fell over. "AAAAAUUGH!" Asriel yelled

he then fell face first onto snow... that was on the other side of the bridge. He made it! "You, son of a gun!" he yelled at Frisk and punched them in the arm, "Dont do that ever again!", just as Frisk fell backwards in laughter, they didn't even mind the punch.

Asriel got up and gave Frisk a quick monster disguise, a set of horns, a very thick hoodie that covered their face, and a tail made from hair (just don't ask where...) "Perfect! But you should still wait outside before you come into Papyrus's house though" Asriel said as the children make their way through the cozy little town.

 _So, another short chapter huh?_

 _I dont have a schedule at all, so i might go away for weeks at a time, or even post something tomorrow. You'll never know, and i wont ever know either. Anywho! see ya in 2 weeks suckas!_

 _im joking, i have no idea when i upload..._


	27. Chapter 27

_so, there isn't anything going on today, and because of that i am bored and have nothing else to do._

Asriel and Frisk walked through the little snowy town. Very cozy, and friendly at that. Asriel quickly saw that the disguise is a little redundant, and not really needed for what they are doing...(wait?).

They expected a little bit more of a human hating community: but it seems that the news kinda traveled a little lightly about the "New Asgore, anti-human policy", as none of the monsters had a problem with Frisk at all. Asriel decided that Frisk hadn't any need for this disguise and helped them out of it. "Sorry for that" Asriel said to Frisk taking off the jacket and stuffing it into their backpack, Frisk shrugged it off.

Many different townsfolk welcomed the children into the town: Frisk saw that they were celebrating some sort of Christmasy typa holiday, that went on forever. Asriel pointed out Grillbys to Frisk, and the two decided to go in. Papyrus texted earlier that he would call whenever Alphys and Undyne showed up to the house, so they had some time to kill before then.

Asriel lightly turned on the metal door handle and pushed the door in. A light chime played as the door openned: the two turned inside as light jazz music was filling the room, and many people were just doing their own thing, many dogs that they met along their way to Snowdin. Including:...

"Sans?..." Asriel said, tapping a blue-coated fella sitting on a stool on the counter, Indeed: it was Sans as he turned his seat back and welcomed the kids. "hey, ya made it. just in time, too." Sans replied, As grillby walked out with 3 orders of Burgers and Fries. "Oh, Gee.. thanks!" Asriel thanked as the children sat next to Sans on the counter, Sans sitting next to Asriel then Frisk.

Frisk quickly chomped on their Burger, as Sans and Asriel sat and conversed. "Hows the party coming along?" Asriel asked, Sans shrugged his shoulders, "why don't ya go over and find out, im sure appearing at a party early isnt a problem..." Sans Answered, Asriel sat ans thought what would be better. If he were to go over now: Frisk would either be outside for a long time, or would be taken by Papyrus. Sans quickly saw that, that question got to Asriels mind. "look, kid..." Sans said, getting Asriels attention. "Papyrus isn't going to do anything to the human ya see, he's way to mellow and isn't harmless. in fact I heard that he wants to be friends with whatever humans he comes across"

Asriel had to think again: If this were true...

Sans quickly interrupted Asriels thought, "you over think everything! you just gotta go with the flow. take the easy way into this, K?" Sans said, Asriel noticed this as well, no matter what the subject, Asriel always over thought about it. Heck, even now is a good example. "You're right Sans! I just need to calm down and stop over thinking all this" Asriel said looking at Sans who gave him a thumbs up, then to Frisk who was still eating.

 *** 1 foods later**

Asriel and Sans finished their food a little later then they initially thought they would. Killing way too much time, even so that Frisk was falling asleep out of boredom. "Thanks you for ordering us food, Sans" Asriel said, leaving money on the counter where they sat, both of the childrens part of the bill. "where are you going now?" Sans had to ask. "Over to Papyrus's, we have a new friends to show him" Asriel said back, nudging Frisks shoulder. the two leave the Restaurant and Sans behind them.

Sans turned back in his chair in serious thought. "those two, and especially Asriel." he said to himself. "they worry me."

"those two have been in multiple happy dimensions before, but not before this... they had better be on the right path, or something bad might be trying to happen" Sans sat in thought, scaring himself a little in whatever consequence he thought would be happening. "This hasn't happened before in any dimension before this... I can't get a read on what those two will be doing next!"

 _short, yet again. so... see ya!_


	28. Chapter 28

_so whats up? I'll hopefully be able to explain to the end. You know: the procrastinating stuff and maybe a schedule_

Asriel is holding the door open for Frisk, letting in the cold for one second before giving a goodbye wave to Sans, still sitting at the counter. He closes the door and the two make their way to Papyrus's house. He knows that they wouldn't mind Frisk in any way, shape, or form but you never know with whatever scheme Asgore might've planted in their heads. He seemed more scary and manipulative then he had always remembered. But still, he died right in front of him, and the cause of death was the humans so this wasn't too far-fetched to see why he ended up the way he did , it was revenge.

Leaving that dark topic: The two friends walking were walking across town being greeted by many other townsfolk (In reality, Frisk stopped and 'had' to talk with every single monster they saw), and even meeting a new friend who goes by the name 'Monster Kid", they seemed alright, if not a little sketchy...

After a really short walk, they were finally on the doorsteps of the house, Papyrus and Sans house. Asriel sneaked to the window and peered in, It seemed like everyone was there. Everyone as in Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys of course. The two ("Asriel") had a game plan in a way: They would ask to see Alphys first and get her outside and ask if they could help introduce Frisk. Alphys was defiantly the best person to help with this as she was the most trustworthy in Asriels eyes. Papyrus is okay, but he has a tendency to 'over shine' a person and Undyne might have been a little skeptical about it all. That and she was a little Aggressive and at this moment, no offence to her, she seemed a little red-flaggish and unpredictable about what she could do.

Asriel knocked on the door and Frisk hid off to the side of the house, waiting for the plan to be set in motion. The door opened and Papyrus answered with a hug, lifting Asriel off the ground and kinda squeezing him a little to hard for comfort. "ASRIEL, ITS BEEN FOREVER MY FRIEND!" Papyrus said with glee, hugging Asriel even harder. "urk... yyou twoo..." Asriel let out before tapping on Papyrus's shoulder: Papyrus was known for not knowing his own strength from time to time and the tapping meant to stop whatever they were doing, which he did, letting go of him and Asriel fell to his hands gasping for air. And after a moment "Can, i speak with Alphys outside for a moment? It will only take one second"

Papyrus left the door and Alphys joined the goat child outside, "Nice too see you after some time, any way though...whats up?" Alphys said. Asriel felt a little bit nervous, but after some time this was bound to happen, sharing the human to monsters thing . He signaled for Frisk to step out and Frisk turned the corner for Alphys to see them. Frisk was standing there with their hands behind their back and flashing a smile, and waving. Asriel walked over to Frisk to introduce them. "This is Frisk, Alphys. I think we should introduce them to the group... If you dont mind..." Asriel asked and Alphys was pretty stunned, standing there with her hands over her mouth in surprise. "O-oh my, A-asriel I-I dont know h-how i could -p-poss-possibly help here..."

Asriel let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Well, i get it. I pushed this all on you unexpectedly. But we seriously need your help here, i think Papyrus and Undyne need to know what a human is..." Asriel pleaded, Alphys rolled her eyes back, not to be rude or anything. "Undyne might know, and i have n-no idea how she w-would react, you know?" Alphys said, shrugging her shoulders.

Then Alphys let out a sigh. "I really thank you for having so much trust in me, i will try my best to help"

 _So... one chapter a month? and does this even count as a chapter?_

 _I can explain by tardiness with a couple points._

 _1\. Im graduating this year, so my free time is really just fundraisers and helping organize our class._

 _2\. again: graduating, so im in grade 12 and that is getting kinda hard with homework stuffs._

 _3 (the slightly fun one): I've had a fanfiction thought out for a good couple years and might get it rolling as soon as this summer, its gonna be really long if i can pull it off._

 _4\. a slight interest turn, Infinite Warfare/ corpse party/ binding of issac/ and soon to be Pokemon Sun and Moon._

 _so it might be another month when i can get another part of the story out, to be honest: this chapter started just before halloween and i just picked it back up now. sorry to those who are 'actually' keeping up with this 'story' but its gonna be a while and im not joking anymore_


	29. Chapter 29

_SO... i killed this story in a way._

 _I am fully ready for graduation: i have all my classes done up, I have prom stuff to do still, and just today i took my grad pictures in some formal shit i wore._

 _As of right now i dont think i will continue this story, doesnt mean im done with fanfiction, just putting it off until the summer when i have more time again. I think that sometime in the future i will delete this story and make it much, much more literate, for now i will not do anything for a while._

 _I went back and read the shitpost of a story i made (its decent but i was hella cringy with my leafyishere and idubbbz craze which i am not to happy about) and can really tweek it._

 _Definitely expect that in the future as well as another story i have been thinking about writing since grade 10 (Im am grade 12 rn for some perspective)._

 _Yeah, but right now i have graduation shit i gotta do. I've started working out in the gym too so thats more fun then i thought it'd be. i have pre calculus 12, which hands out homework like a hot damn._

 _Thats about it, maybe i would recommend some stories i like right here._

 _Star Fox: Next Gen Series by ZombieAxeHero (recommend over all the others)_

 _Undertale: The Story of After by Bakufan15_

 _asriel as it gets by someone i forget... i dont remember sorry._

 _soooo yeah, see ya later whenever i post an update..._


End file.
